Just Give Me One More, Baby
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: After one glass too many, Jackie tells the team it's been seven years since her last orgasm. Robbie decides to take it upon himself to rectify this.


**Authors Note: So according to my timehop, SEVEN years ago I wrote a status saying that I was going to sex up the Taggart archive. SEVEN years ago, Emma wrote a status saying I had written a threesome that ruined characters for her and achieved my goal. So here I am with an anniversary sort of fiction PLUS I am going to take a look at that threesome story from seven years ago and add to it. Just note, my writing is rusty so this garbage is literally garbage.**

* * *

 **[Just Give Me One More, Baby]**

* * *

"Robbie, please..." She was panting as she writhed on the bed, her delicate hands wrapping around the silk ties attaching her wrists to the headboard. "I can't do this..."

"Give me just one more, baby." He whispered against her thigh, his teeth nipping at the milky white flesh greeting him before going back to run his tongue through her silky folds. "I know you have one more in you and then I'll give you what you're after."

She let out a breath of air she hadn't even realised she was holding as she felt the familiar burn in the pit of her stomach.

How could he seriously be doing this to her?

Oh she remembered, she had goaded him into it. One glass of red wine too many at dinner with the team where they had started talking about dry spells and she had found herself admitting it had been seven years. She hadn't been intimate with another person in seven years. How could she have let it get that bad? She also felt the awkward silence fill the room before Robbie had cracked a joke about her having cobwebs. Of course she had blushed but decided to one up him and had said "you're more than welcome to find out Detective Inspector Ross." Stuart had given her a high five and she had felt like she had won their verbal sparring match by showing him she wasn't ashamed or embarrassed by her dry spell and they had quickly gone onto a different topic of conversation.

Believing the conversation had been addressed and then buried, Jackie had been extremely surprised when she heard a series of persistent knocks at her door a couple of hours after she had returned home. The alcohol had long since worn off, she had on a pair of leggings and an oversized tee shirt of Robbie's that she had stolen years ago but that didn't stop her from answering the door and staring at the owner of said tee shirt in shock. With a cocky smile he had asked her if her offer was still on the table but he didn't even give her chance to realise what he had asked before he'd wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her. "I realised seven years of orgasms is a lot to make up but I think that tonight we can achieve eight." He had kissed her again. "One for each year you've been without and one just to put you ahead."

"You're a cocky..." but the words had died as his lips attacked her once more, his hands slipping into the waist band of her leggings and teasing the trim of her lace knickers.

And oh boy had he delivered.

Here she laid on her bed, panting heavily after her sixth orgasm had tore through her body at a powerful force. She ached in muscles she hadn't used in years. Sweat tickled at her lip, her short fringe stuck to her forehead as she realised that she had figuratively 'worked up a sweat' and boy what a way to do it. She was aware of Robbie's skills in the bedrooms. Many mornings she had listened to him gossip to Stuart or one of the other men about his late night activities but there was skill then there was skill. When he had teased her about seven orgasms she had thought they'd be lucky to achieve one or two in the night but oh no. When Robbie Ross sets his mind to something...

So Robbie hadn't helped Jackie achieve one orgasm without entering her. Or two. Or even three. No. Not Robbie Ross. Robbie Ross had achieved six orgasms and she was pretty sure that her limbs were fluid. He had shook her to her core and she knew that there was no going back from this shift in their friendship. Nor did she care. "Please Robbie," she cried out once more. She had long since stopped caring about achieving that seventh orgasm. She just wanted the one thing he had refused to give her – his penis. So far she had achieved her orgasms through a jumble of his and her fingers and his mouth but now she was just writhing against the bed begging for him.

"I told you, baby. Give me this last one and then it's your prize." He drawled against her and she squeaked as she felt the warmth of his breath as well as the vibration of his voice there.

"I don't think I can," she whimpered and he replaced his mouth with his fingers as he climbed up her body, his tongue tracing his journey before he tugged at her nipple with his lips for a brief second. She could feel it coming. She knew tomorrow she'd be sore. If she'd be able to sit down it would be nothing short of a miracle. Releasing her nipple, he made the final part of his journey and took her lips with his. "Don't fight it, Jackie." He whispered and she felt his thumb graze against her now extremely sensitive sore bud. The sensation caused her to gasp against his mouth, her hands tightened against around the silk ties again as she felt the seventh and final orgasm tear through her. She was starting to wonder if people weren't joking when they mentioned seeing stars – or was she just getting light headed?

"Good girl," he whispered against her neck before slowly entering her in one swift movement thanks to how ready she was. Despite knowing how prepared she was thanks to their warm up games, Robbie stilled as he was fully seated in her knowing how long it had been for her added with how well used her body already felt from tonight.

Jackie, however, had other ideas as she felt the familiar tightness in her lower stomach. She arched off the bed the best she could with her hands tight at how full she felt from him. Her eyes shuttered closed and she felt her walls tighten against him as she bit her bottom lip. "No," she cried out trying to fight it. She didn't want to come without him so she started to move her hips against him, pushing him along. He just laughed at her impatient behaviour before reaching out and unfastening the ties against her wrist so that she could sit up in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck for the extra support, she continued to move against him as she pressed kisses to his face.

"Jackie," he whispered and she could hear the lust in his voice as well as see it in his eyes as she looked at him.

"Yes," she stuttered out as she tightened her grip against him, the tell tale signs that she was nearly reaching her climax despite her really believing her old body wouldn't be able to make that final eighth orgasm.

"I want to tell you this before I finish so you can't blame it on passion." She stared at him confused but nodded her head so that he could continue. "I love you and I've wanted to do this with you for a lot longer than seven years."

"What?" Jackie was confused. He had never shown interest towards her before but would he really be here if he wasn't interested? Deciding she didn't care, she leant in and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips before whispering. "Show me how much you love me, Robbie."

"Only if you come with me," he thrust into her one more time and she felt his release causing her to fall over the edge one final time as she cried out his name. She was far beyond her usual pleasure barrier and could feel the tremors of the aftershock through her exhausted muscles. Robbie gently laid her down on the bed, his hand smoothing back her fringe as he pressed kisses to her body. "Jackie, you're incredible," he whispered in her ear before starting to pull away. Using a little of what energy she had left, she reached out and grabbed his wrist. She didn't have to say anything because Robbie was already shaking his head. "Baby, I'm going to get a cloth. I'm not going anywhere. I belong here. And it's where I'm going to stay." She nodded her head before settling back into the bed as sleep started to win.

She didn't even stir when Robbie washed her or when he climbed into the bed behind her and tucked her into the curve of his body so that she was spooning into him. It had been a long time coming this escapade and he couldn't help but reach out and run his finger along the redness that was already starting to form on her wrists. Pressing one last kiss to her temple, he settled down to sleep with the satisfying thought that they'd definitely doing it all over again tomorrow – if she was up for it.


End file.
